


try it.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [21]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom John Murphy (The 100), Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Grinding, Light Petting, M/M, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink, Vibrators, boys wearing panties, light - Freeform, referenced exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Bellamy laughs gently, "Murphy, stop touching yourself."Murphy's head tosses back even further to slip off the pillow to brave near the couch's arm and he groans out, "Bellamy, please."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Series: The 100 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	try it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, random smut fic because my brain needed a break from all of the plot-heavy stuff I've been pumping out! I hope you like this!

"Bell - " Murphy groans and pants out as his hips shift again and Bellamy tilts his head as he stares down at his boyfriend. His cheeks are flushed and dark with his beautiful cerulean blue eyes looking too visible and his chest heaving is so hot that Bellamy shifts so his hard and clothed length is pressed against the middle of Murphy's naked back.

Bellamy laughs gently, "Murphy, stop touching yourself." 

Murphy's head tosses back even further to slip off the pillow to brave near the couch's arm and he groans out, "Bellamy, _please_." 

His hips shift needily from near his crotch despite how he gently retracts his hand as told to and Bellamy bites back his own groan. John Murphy has been born into wild things with a sharp mouth and a defiance issue with those older than him and any face of authority - that's what had made it such an intrigue when Murphy had stumbled into his bar one day, drunk off of the thrill of being old enough to be this intoxicated and tried to pick a fight. He had spat in Bellamy's face that day and the older man had thought simply, _brat._

He was still a brat laying there with his dick hard in the gentle silk of his red panties but with his flushed cheeks and his leaking cock with his hands fisted at his sides, Murphy looks like a fallen angel or something broken and a bit mean. Like he would slam his fists against Bellamy's chest until he's allowed to cum. He wouldn't though, he would be punished for that. 

"You want me to turn it up?" He asks, tracing the edges of the vibrator's remote and considering how it must look stretching his boyfriend's walls. It makes him so hard that he has to stare at the Jeopardy screen for a solid minute even as the sounds of his boyfriend's panting and groaning fills his ears - it's fine, he doesn't know anything about 18th-century Russian authors anyways. 

"Please," he murmurs, voice just as small as the jerk his hips do before the room is broken by the ring of their home phone. Bellamy swings his head down to look properly at his boyfriend in the eyes before rubbing a hand reassuringly over the patch of skin above his waistband. 

He carefully pulls himself from under Murphy, who lets out a broken and desperate noise, head falling back against the cushion. Bellamy is trying to will down his own hardness protruding at the front of his jeans as he answers Octavia's call. 

"Hey," He says, attempting for casual and like his beautiful boyfriend isn't behind him in panties with a vibrator inside of him, moaning and squirming on the couch. 

She cuts him off quickly, "We're going out to drink - no _nos_ or _buts_ or protests. Get Murphy and get down to Jasper's bar. Now." 

Bellamy sighs, his sister ever-demanding but just as likely to be because of how snugly she knows he is wrapped around her finger before he goes to protest, "Murphy and I -" 

"Bring him," Octavia says in a tone that is entirely too commanding when talking to her older brother but Bellamy pretends his ego isn't hurt by it before she continues, "You need to be here for this." 

"What is _this_?" He asks confused and begins to walk towards their bedroom to grab Murphy a dark t-shirt and a pair of his boyfriend's skinny jeans. He realizes holding them in the doorway of their bedroom that he's complying with what she wants even without realizing it. 

He can hear her grin through the phone when she states, "Monty. Miller. Announcement." 

_Oh damn._ He chuckles into the phone before noting, "See you in twenty." 

He walks out of their bedroom into the living room and feels pervertedly sadistic when he sees Murphy's head - cheeks flushed, eyes teary and biting at his bottom lip in a way that Bellamy has warned him against doing because it makes him want to ravish the hell out of him but he's willing to bet Murphy has forgotten in his horny state or is hoping that he does. 

Murphy's peering at him gratefully for his return and it makes Bellamy feel powerful, feel like a God, like Murphy is just grateful to be around him and he smiles as he sits on the end of the couch near Murphy's feet. 

His boy looks ready, looks thrilled, like he will gladly take anything Bellamy wants of him if it means he gets to cum but his face drops when Bellamy holds up his clothes in a gesture of _oh but you thought, honey._

He looks like he's going to start begging or like he doesn't believe him but then he checks them out and asks, "Do I get to cum?" 

It's such a defeated tone that Bellamy feels himself want to do cruel things, want to turn the vibrator up to its highest, and tell Murphy not to cum before making him blow him and pull away so he can cum all over his pretty face. It's a nice thought, he tucks it away for later. 

"Nope." He pops the 'p' in the word before tossing his clothes onto Murphy's lap and Bellamy watches as those pretty blue eyes swell with tears. 

He curls his hands into fists in the fabric of his empty jeans before saying, "How am I supposed to act normal?" 

He shrugs, feeling smug and so sadistic so he leans forward and places a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before pulling away and simply saying, "Try it." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are great!


End file.
